


Daddy Kink Drarry

by OTPFairy



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Daddykink, Drarrython, Gay, LGBT, M/M, RoomOfRequirment, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPFairy/pseuds/OTPFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry teases Draco in class, he gets punished in the Room of Requirment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Kink Drarry

Draco groaned and slouched in his seat, Charms was especially boring today. Even when his hot boyfriend was sitting next to him.

"What's wrong honey?" Harry asked quietly and shifted closer to Draco's seat.

"Bored." He groaned back and closed his eyes.

"I think I might have a solution..." Harry said innocently.

That made Draco pause, he knew that tone of voice. That was his flirtatious voice, and holy mother of god Harry's hand is on his thigh.

"What are you doing." Draco whispered sharply at Harry.

"Nothing, just taking notes.. " Harry said and slid so his hand was positioned on his upper inner thigh.

The reaction was immediate to Draco, he sucked in a sharp breath as his pants tightened.

"Pay attention Draco, this is important." The Professor drawled at him before getting back to teaching.

"Yeah, pay attention daddy." Harry said seductively into Draco's ear.

"Don't you dare. Naughty boys get consiquences, and and you're being naughty." He explained.

"Hmm" Harry said, and slid his hand to Draco's bulge.

"I guess you'll just have to punish me, Daddy." Harry said innocently, and felt Draco's cock harden in his jeans.

"Draco." The teacher snapped.

Harry took that moment to gently squeeze Draco through his jeans, and he replied to the teacher with a whiny "hmm?"

"Pay attention." 

Draco was pissed, he nearly had a full on boner and Harry was definitely not helping this situation.

He couldn't help it, he started to push against Harry's hand, but right when he did Harry took his hand off.

He was starting to get seriously angry, Harry wouldn't give him more than a light touch and he wanted much, much more.

"Daddy, will you help me with my notes? I can't concentrate." Harry said with a pout, and squeezed Draco for a split second.

"You're going to pay, Potter, you just wait till I'm out of this seat." Draco whispered in his ear.

"Draco, Harry, excuse yourselves until you can learn to pay attention." The professor snapped.

Draco never left a class so fast, luckily robes covered his front side.

He dragged Harry with him, all the way to the Room of Requirement.

I need a place to be alone

I need a place to be alone 

I need a place to be alone

Draco thought.

Luckily the room read his mind, and it not only gave him a room, but a room with a bed.

"Get in, and so help me if you're not naked my the count of 5."

Draco closed his eyes and counted to five, when he walked in he saw a very naked Harry standing in the room.

"Good, on the bed. Butt out." Draco snapped, and Harry scurried to get in that place.

"You thought you could make me hard in class, without consequences, huh? Draco asked. He waited two seconds and when there was no reply, he spanked Harry on the ass.

"What do you say?" He asked.

"No daddy." He replied breathlessly.

"Good answer." Draco replied and positioned himself behind Harry.

"I see what I do to you.." He said and wrapped one hand around Harry's hard cock. He kept the touch light, so Harry could feel the same way he did in class.

"Please." Harry moaned and earned a slap.

"When talking to me, what do you say, Potter? We've been over this many times, why are you so forgetful when you're horny?" Draco asked and waited for Harry's reply.

All it took was Harry to whisper "please daddy..." To get Draco's pants way, way too tight.

Wish a swish of his wand, he took off his clothes. 

Draco used a lube charm to coat his fingers and cock, before slipping half of his index finger inside Harry.

It never took long to prep Harry, hell, they fucked basically every day. But he was still very cautious, he never truly wanted to hurt Harry.

He slipped the rest of his finger in and wiggled it a bit. 

"Good?" He asked.

"Great." Harry replied breathlessly.

After a minute of just one finger he added another. Harry hissed as it entered, and was growing impatient.

"Please." Harry sobbed, once again forgetting to address Draco. He let it slide, if he heard "daddy" one more time me might explode before even touching himself.

"My my, aren't we eager?" Draco asked and started to move his fingers even slower.

Harry whined and tired to push back on the fingers, but Draco pulled them out. 

"Please, please, please..." Harry whined and Draco couldn't hold back any more.

He positioned himself properly, and slid only a few inches in. 

"Oh, fuck." Draco said and closed his eyes. He always forgot how good he felt, but if he wanted to play this game he would have to regain his composer.

"What do you want me to do, Potter?" He asked sharply.

He just whined and Draco swiftly thrusted in farther, causing Harry to cry out.

"I asked a question, what do you want me to do?" He asked one more time.

"Fuck me" Harry moaned, and Draco did just that.

He slammed in all the way, which caused Harry to throw his head back.

"Daddy please." Harry pleaded, which chipped off a piece of Draco's self control.

Draco couldn't wait any longer, he's been going slow for so long .

He pulled out quickly before slamming back in all the way, hitting Harry's prostate with brutal force.

Harry moaned and Draco saw a drop of sweat hit the pillow, Draco pulled back slightly and hit it again but harder.

"Faster.." Harry panted and Draco agreed.

He pulled out and thrusted back in repeatedly, it was all sweat and heat but that's what made it so good.

They forgot about class, about school, about anything other than the feeling of constant pleasure.

"Close..." Harry panted before he climaxed, he arched his back and tensed all the muscles in his body.

Just the sight of Harry coming could have made Draco come, but with the added pleasure it made him see stars.

They fell on the bed, after a minute of cuddling and various arguments he casted a cleaning charm and they put their clothes back on.

"Oh shit, how are we going to explain to Snape why we are late.." Harry asked.

"If we tell him we fucked he would probably drop the subject.." Draco suggested and Harry cringed at the thought.

"Let's tell him we got into a dueling fight." Harry said, and Draco agreed.

"Can we do this tomorrow? Harry asked.

"Of course, babe. Draco replied as they walked out of the room and towards the dungeons.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it or have a request please comment☺️   
> -Mandy


End file.
